The Shackles of Sheba
by screennameless
Summary: The Xiaolin Warriors find one of the most powerful Shen Gong Wu yet, but it has unexpected -girly- side effects. Original flavor.


_Hey, Xiaolin fans! I took a break from my serious AU, About-Face, to write a fun one-shot in the style of a regular Xiaolin Showdown episode! So enjoy:_

**The Shackles of Sheba - A Xiaolin Showdown One-Shot**

"Nice try, Omi! But the Shen Gong Wu is all mine!"

Growling, Omi dragged his ankles out of the sand and lurched forward, his feet sinking with each step. "I am beginning to think you have an unfair advantage in this challenge, Jack Spicer!"

Jack laughed, floating three feet off the ground a safe distance away. "Only bad workers blame their tools, cheddarhead. Add that one to the list of idioms you should be learning." He kicked, and the JetBootsu let off an extra burst of anti-gravity that pushed him ever closer to the finish line. "I'm just playing to the strengths of my Wu," he shrugged, grinning. "Not my fault you accepted a race through quicksand!"

Omi shook a fist in Jack's direction as his shins sagged into the earth. "A Xiaolin Dragon never accepts defeat!"

Marooned on a boulder on the sidelines, Raimundo tipped his face skyward, frowning. "You know, he's got a point." Clay and Kimiko looked at him as he asked Dojo, "Has anyone _ever_ turned down a Showdown?"

Dojo blinked at Raimundo from his position curled around Clay's hat. "You're asking me?"

With a roll of his eyes, Jack clicked his heels. The JetBootsu flared, and he rocketed toward the stone where the Shen Gong Wu - an unknown artifact cloaked in a silk bag - awaited.

Omi ground his teeth. "Fancy Feet!"

Raimundo winced. "Bad idea."

The Shen Gong Wu activated, and Omi attempted to run through the sand. Instead, he sank past his knees at super-speed. A yelp escaped him. He pushed even harder with the Fancy Feet, and the quicksand sucked at his legs, dragging him lower.

"C'mon, Omi!" Kimiko yelled.

"You can do it, little buddy!" Clay bellowed, his brow furrowed with concern.

Gritting his teeth, Omi sloshed his legs forward. His thighs sunk below the sand, and using both hands, he yanked a leg out of the mixture, only to lose balance. He flailed his arms, and the sand consumed his waist. He opened his mouth to scream.

"Stop moving, chrome dome!" Raimundo yelled. Omi snapped his mouth shut and froze his arms.

"Rai," Clay warned, "this ain't the time for insults!"

Kimiko clutched Clay's arm, her eyes wide. "If Omi panics, he's finished."

"Are you kidding?" Dojo yelped. "He's half-sunk! He's already finished!"

Narrowing his eyes, Raimundo sighed and shook his head. "I swear, you guys can be so dense." They blinked at him as he cupped his hands around his mouth for better volume. "Omi!"

The small monk whipped his head around to glare at his friend. "Raimundo! You are being mooost distracting at the moment!" he yelled.

Raimundo ignored him. "Freeze the quicksand!"

Dojo and the other monks stared at him. Jack paused a few feet from the finish line to snort at him. "Now _this_ I've got to see."

"Come on, 'genius,' don't tell me you don't actually know what quicksand is?" Raimundo snarked before repeating, "Freeze it, Omi!"

Omi raised an arm to protest, but the quick movement caused his body to slide lower. He quickly grabbed the Shimo Staff and held it aloft. "Wudai Neptune - Ice!"

He crashed an icy hammer down on the quicksand with a thundering boom. It rippled, and tendrils of frost spread through the mixture and crystallized a three-foot-thick solid surface to the finish line. With a triumphant cry, Omi grabbed the edge of the ice and heaved himself onto the slick surface. "Fancy Feet!" He zipped across the ice like a champion skater.

Kimiko leaped on the rock. "Yeah, Omi!"

"Way to go, partner!" Clay cheered.

Jack's jaw dropped as Omi raced toward him, and the redhead shot a glare at Raimundo. "Nice trick, flyboy, but the Wu is still mine. JetBootsu!" He blasted toward the finish.

"Not so fast, Jack Spicer!" Omi called. "Tsunami Strike!"

The ice cracked in two locations, and the quicksand poured upward and spiraled behind the monk as he skated after Jack. It gained speed, rotating faster and faster.

Jack glanced back and shrieked. "What? Your element is water!"

Raimundo grinned and cupped his mouth again. "What do you think's in quicksand, 'genius'?"

Omi's forehead glowed with nine points of light. "Water!" he cried, and the quicksand shot past him and slammed into Jack, knocking him to the ice. Omi stuck his tongue out as he slid by, crossing the finish and grabbing the Shen Gong Wu.

In a flash of light, the quicksand arena reverted to the ordinary shifting dunes of the Sahara. Omi clutched the Fancy Feet, the JetBootsu, and the silk bag, beaming, as the other monks ran to his side.

"Whoo-ee! That was a better performance than the prancin' pig at the County Fair!" Clay grinned, scooping Omi onto his shoulder with one arm.

"Oh, it was nothing, Clay," Omi replied dismissively, flapping a hand as Kimiko approached. He smiled at her expectantly. She punched his arm.

"Ow! Kimiko!" He pouted, and she laughed and hugged him.

"You scared me for a minute!" she told him, giving his forehead a push. "I thought you would drown!"

"Nonsense, Kimiko! I was in complete control the entire time," Omi boasted.

Raimundo crossed his arms. "Uh-huh."

Jack clawed his way out of a dune and glared at them. "No fair!" he sputtered, spitting out dirt. "You had help! I- I want a rematch!"

Rolling his eyes, Raimundo seized Jack by the front of his coat and dragged him out of the sand. "Clay, wanna give me a windup?"

With a shrug, the cowboy set Omi down and grabbed Jack by his collar and the seat of his pants. "Three should do it," Clay mused, and he spun around, Jack dangling from his grip. "One... " Jack let out a girlish scream as Clay picked up speed. "Two..." Raimundo inhaled deeply, his chest swelling with air. "Three!"

"Typhoon Boom!" Clay flung Jack into the sky just as Raimundo puffed up his cheeks and blew. A hurricane-level gust caught Jack and half a sand dune in front of the monks and threw the 'teen genius' beyond the horizon.

Clay whistled appreciatively. "Guess that's the power of the Shoku Warrior, huh?"

"I give it a nine-point-five," Dojo stated. "He wasn't _quite_ a twinkle in the sky."

"Nice, Rai," Kimiko agreed, tapping his arm with her knuckles. He grinned.

"Yes, very impressive," Omi grumbled, "_and_ unnecessary."

Raimundo grabbed Omi and ground his knuckles into the boy's head. "You're just upset because you wanted Jack to take us out for ice cream again."

Dojo transformed into his giant size, scratching incessantly. "Well, as thrilling as this has been, this sand is irritating my Shen Gong Wu rash! Let's go!"

"Too much information, as usual," Kimiko sighed, jumping onto the dragon's back. The others followed suit, and they took to the sky.

"So what sort of Wu have we bagged here, Dojo?" Clay asked, clutching his hat as they dove through a cloud.

Dojo sighed, exhaling a small cloud of ash. "Why don't you open it up and find out?" he retorted.

Giving the drawstring a yank, Omi shoved his hand inside the bag and fished out two ornate golden bracelets laden with precious gems. They glimmered in the light, and he held them up to better catch the sun's rays. The other monks gasped appropriately.

"Hoo, those must be worth some serious cash," Raimundo commented, reaching for one of the pieces. "You _sure_ we gotta keep all the Wu?"

Omi glared and jerked the bracelets away from Raimundo's hands. "This is not ordinary jewelry!" he rebuked as Raimundo folded his arms, pouting. "These are the Shackles of Sheba!"

Clay caught a bracelet on his pointer finger and let it dangle. "Kinda dressy for a Wu, don'tcha think?"

"Yeah, if 'gaudy' is your kind of dressy," Kimiko commented, poking it and wrinkling her nose. "So what do they do?"

The older monks looked at Omi expectantly. His eyes shifted left and right, then he settled for a sheepish grin. "Um... I do not know."

"Dojo?" Clay asked.

"The Shackles of Sheba, right," Dojo mused, pulling his beard. For a moment, all that could be heard was the wind whistling by. "Haven't a clue. _But_ I remember that it was one of the first Shen Gong Wu that Dashi hid!"

Frowning, Raimundo jangled the bracelet on Clay's finger. "You sure this isn't ordinary pawn shop fodder?"

"Let me try." Kimiko snatched the jewelry from the boys and slipped them on. "Shackles of Sheba!"

The bracelets glimmered in the sun, and each of the gemstones began to glow in turn. Three rays shot from the Shen Gong Wu, encircling the wrists and ankles of the other Xiaolin monks with manacles of light.

Kimiko let out a stunned laugh. "Awesome!"

"Definitely useful," Raimundo agreed as Clay grinned and held his hands up to inspect the glowing cuffs.

"Mooost interesting!" Omi attempted to pull his hands from the manacles. They tightened, and he winced. "Perhaps you could shut it off now, please?"

"Shackles of Sheba!" Kimiko cried. The light dissipated, and the boys rubbed their wrists. She grinned and raised the Shen Gong Wu to the light. "These are _so_ cool."

"I cannot wait to tell Master Fung!" Omi agreed, massaging his arm.

* * *

><p>"Ah, the Shackles of Sheba." Master Fung took the bracelets from Kimiko and lifted them to eye-level, inspecting the clarity of the gems. "A most unusual and powerful Shen Gong Wu. Excellent work, young monks."<p>

Raimundo frowned as his team crowded around, filling the courtyard with chatter.

"Master! May we pleeease try the Shackles during training today?" Omi begging, his eyes shining.

"We sure would love to give 'em a whirl, Master Fung," Clay added.

Master Fung cleared his throat. "Perhaps tomorrow, young ones." They groaned, and he smiled as he pointed to the horizon. "I fear you have forgotten how far the Sahara is. Look - the sun is already setting. It is much too late to try a new Shen Gong Wu." Omi gave him a pleading look, and Master Fung patted the boy on the head. "There will be plenty of time in the morning. For now, we should begin preparations for dinner." He gave the Shackles to Omi. "See to it that these are safe in the meditation temple before going to the kitchen."

Omi sighed and gave a quick bow. "Yes, Master Fung." He, Kimiko, and Clay headed toward the kitchen, but Raimundo loitered behind as they turned the corner. Master Fung cocked his head.

"What is troubling you, Raimundo?" His eyes twinkled. "Not the pressures of leadership, surely?"

"It's not that, Master Fung," the teen replied, furrowing his brow. "It's just... We've got bracelets that can handcuff people with _light_! You said it yourself: this is a powerful Shen Gong Wu!" Raimundo paused and dropped his voice back to normal volume. "But only Jack Spicer showed up for it. Chase, Wuya, Hannibal - they didn't even arrive late to the party." He ran a hand through his hair, looking away. "I know I don't have Omi's Tiger Instincts, but it doesn't feel right."

Master Fung stroked his chin. "Hmm. An interesting development. I had considered the possibility that Chase and Hannibal would avoid the Shackles of Sheba due to their side effects, but Wuya?"

Raimundo jerked his head up, his face paling. " 'Side effects'?"

"Even so," Master Fung continued, heedless of the teen's distress, "allowing the Shackles to simply fall into our hands seems unlikely-"

"Back up - what side effects?" Raimundo demanded, clenching a fist.

Master Fung folded his arms, cocked his head. "Many powerful Shen Gong Wu have secondary purposes-"

"You didn't say 'secondary purposes;' you said 'side effects'," Raimundo interrupted, his eyes narrowing.

"Raimundo, I think you have misunderstood-"

The teen flung an arm in the direction of the kitchen. " 'Misunderstood?' Kim _used_ that Wu! Is she-"

A feminine scream broke the conversation. Raimundo swung in the direction of the noise, eyes wide. "Kimiko!"

"Raimundo, wait!" Master Fung called, but the teen sprinted toward the source of the scream, a blast of wind at his heels. He skidded around the corner of the meditation temple and barreled into someone, toppling them both to the ground.

"Ai yai yai..." Massaging the small of his back, Raimundo sat up and glared at the person. A tiny girl glared back at him from her position sprawled by the temple entryway. Choppy dark hair obscured her eyes, and poorly-cut red-and-black robes hung awkwardly from her small frame. She rubbed her forehead, revealing small features in a round face and allowing the light to catch on her wrists. A glint of gold caught Raimundo's eye, and he gasped. "The Shackles of Sheba! Thief!" Springing to his feet, Raimundo grabbed the stranger and pinned her to the ground.

"Hey! Release me at once!" she protested, struggling against his grip. "Raimundo!"

Rolling his eyes, he grumbled, "Why is it that _every_ would-be bad guy knows my name?"

" _'Bad guy_?'!" she spat. "My friend, you have your cables mooost twisted!"

"Wires crossed," he corrected automatically. He blinked. Eyes widening, he brushed the girl's hair off her forehead to reveal nine points of light. "Omi?"

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight," Clay said, for once allowing his food to sit on its plate. "The Shackles of Sheba make you a <em>girl<em>?"

The older monks all looked in unison across the dinner table to Omi, who scowled and plucked at his now ill-fitting boy's robes. Eyes closed, Master Fung nodded from his seat at the head of the table and sipped at his tea. "That is correct."

"Now I remember why Dashi had me bury those things in the Sahara," Dojo muttered, picking the bones of his chicken with his claw.

"That's why nothing happened to Kim," Raimundo said. "She's already a girl."

"Fascinating indeed, my friends," Omi droned, twirling his fork. "Now can we pleeease discuss-" The young monk grunted, trying to pry the bracelets from his wrists. "why- these- won't- get- off- me!"

Kimiko slid her empty bowl away. "Omi's right. We've got to fix this."

Raimundo grinned. "I don't know. He looks good with hair."

"This is true," Omi agreed, tugging his locks forlornly as Kimiko slapped Raimundo upside the head, "but I find that I look best-" His frown transformed into a snarl. "-_when I am a boy_!"

Master Fung cleared his throat, and the monks turned to him dutifully. "Removing the Shackles of Sheba should restore Omi to his usual form," he stated. "The question is how to remove them."

"Crowbar?" Raimundo suggested.

Shaking his head, Master Fung masked his smile with a long drink of tea. "I did not have the chance to warn you of how the Shackles behave with a male user, and so I could not explain that a second Shen Gong Wu is needed to remove the Shackles." He looked at them gravely. "The Serendipity Key."

Clay slurped up a noodle. "And that does... what, exactly?"

"Given the meaning of 'serendipity,' I'd say it can open any lock you need it to," Raimundo offered.

Kimiko cocked a brow. "Since when do you know words like 'serendipity'?"

"In the meantime," Master Fung interrupted, finishing his tea and setting it on the table, "we will have to make the best of the situation."

Omi's face reddened, and he slapped his fists to the table, leaning over his dish. " _'The situation_?'!" he sputtered. "I am a _girl_!"

"Oh, boy," Clay murmured, eyeing Kimiko, who crossed her arms and glared across the table.

"How am I meant to 'make the best' of this?" Omi continued, his eyes locked on his effeminate form. "I do not care about clothes or cosmetics or-" He looked pointedly at Raimundo and Clay and shuddered. "-_boys. _In addition, my center of gravity has completely shifted! I had _just_ corrected my Lotus Strike to account for it yesterday! And look at my feeble girl arms!" Omi flailed them over his plate. "What about my upper body strength?"

"_What_ upper body strength?" Kimiko fumed.

"Exactly!" Omi shouted.

"Sarcasm," Raimundo muttered as Kimiko started to rise. Omi's eyes widened, and he shrank into his seat.

"Omi," Master Fung interjected, gesturing for Kimiko to sit, "is this not an opportunity to learn?"

Omi stared at him. "What?"

"Few people have the chance to see the world from such a different perspective," Master Fung continued, folding his arms into his sleeves. "This is a rare gift."

Omi's lip quivered. "But- Master Fung-"

"The Shackles of Sheba are a powerful Shen Gong Wu," Master Fung chastised. "You should take advantage of this time to master it." Unbeknownst to Omi, he winked at the other monks.

"But- but- but!" Sighing, Omi bowed his head. "Yes, Master Fung."

Dojo twitched, then shuddered out of his seat. "Never mind that! We've got a live one!"

"But we've barely sat down for supper!" Clay protested, gesturing at his third helping.

"We can reheat it when we get back; c'mon!" Dojo hustled outside, beginning to transform before he had even cleared the door frame. "I think it's giving me boils!"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Kimiko groaned, following the dragon out with Clay on her heels.

Raimundo stopped in the doorway. "The scroll-"

"There is no time," Master Fung replied. Nodding, Raimundo ran after the others. Still seated, Omi gave the senior monk a pleading look, his lower lip trembling. Master Fung suppressed a smile. "You, too, Omi."

Sighing, Omi slid from his seat and trudged out the door.

* * *

><p>"San Francisco!" Kimiko crowed as they sailed through the clouds. "Now <em>this<em> is my kind of town."

Clay whistled, trying to count the city blocks. "And they say Texas is big. How're we gonna find anything down there?"

"Hang on," Dojo warned. "I'm going to have to go in tight."

They clung to his scales as he dove between the buildings and settled perfectly into the hairpin turns of Lombard Street. Raimundo jumped off onto the sidewalk, looking around. "Now, if I was a Shen Gong Wu, where would I be?" he mused as Dojo shrank to gecko size and slithered up to the brim of Clay's hat.

Omi grimaced as a group of tourists strolled past, cameras out. "Perhaps somewhere less populous?"

Kimiko caught Omi's shoulders and squeezed reassuringly. "C'mon, Omi, no one knows you here. Just relax."

"But this form is so... humiliating." He tugged at the hem of Kimiko's spare robe, which was a better fit at the moment than his usual clothes. "And my legs are cold. Why do you girls not wear pants?"

"Aw, come on, partner," Clay grinned, rubbing Omi's arm. "Just don't let on that anythin's amiss, and this'll be over before you know it."

Omi sighed heavily. "I will take your word for it."

"I'm getting a strong whiff of Wu from-" Dojo pointed northward. "-_that_ direction. Other than that, you kids are on your own."

"Should we split up?" Kimiko asked.

"No way," Raimundo answered, looking over his shoulder at her. "Remember what happened last time we got separated in a big city?"

"You nearly started cryin', you were so worried 'bout Omi?" Clay grinned.

Kimiko and Omi stifled giggles as Raimundo scowled. "Shut it, cowboy. Besides, this is San Francisco. It'll be fun to walk the city together - a little day off at work."

Kimiko lightly punched his shoulder. "It's good to know becoming Shoku hasn't changed you _too_ much."

He blushed and scratched his neck. "Yeah, whatever. We gonna get this Wu or what?"

Falling into step together, the four monks left Lombard Street behind, strolling down the sidewalk on Leavenworth. They walked at a steady pace, paying attention to Omi, who continually hid from passersby behind Clay's bulky frame, and Dojo, who shivered and twitched in the direction of the bay. They paused once to allow Kimiko to photograph the San Francisco Art Institute with her PDA's camera, but otherwise they did not stop, passing Joseph Conrad Square and the Anchorage Shopping Center with only a sideways glance. Finally, they reached the end of Leavenworth and gazed out over the water.

"Dojo, I think your Shen Gong Wu allergy is busted," Raimundo commented, staring at his reflection in the bay.

"Don't question my expertise, kid," Dojo retorted.

Clay peered across the bay. "You think maybe it's out on that island over there?"

The other monks followed the direction of his gaze. "You mean The Rock?" Raimundo asked.

"I think he means Alcatraz," Kimiko replied.

"Yeah, The Rock," Raimundo repeated, cocking a brow at her. "Alcatraz's nickname?" She blinked at him, and he shook his head. "Girl, you've gotta watch more American movies."

"An island certainly seems like a good place to hide a Shen Gong Wu," Omi commented, peeking out from behind Clay.

Dojo snapped his fingers. "That must be where the Wu is! I'm getting a horrible rash from this breeze off the water."

Kimiko plugged her ears. "I'm not listening anymore."

"Are you certain, Dojo?" Omi asked, cringing as a family snapped a picture nearby.

"Positive!" the dragon nodded. "Buuut I don't think I'll be allowed to just fly you over there."

"_Great_," Raimundo grumbled, checking for his wallet. "Let's head for Pier 33 and hope Master Fung pays me back for these tickets."

* * *

><p>The monks shuffled off the boat with the rest of the tour group, eyes searching for any sign of Shen Gong Wu.<p>

"You're _sure_ the Shen Gong Wu is here?" Omi repeated, flinching from the crowd.

"I've never been so certain about a Wu in my life!" Dojo declared.

Clay glanced back, then picked up Omi and seated him on a shoulder. "There you go, partner. This way no one'll bump into you and give you the heebie-jeebies."

Omi hid behind Clay's hat. "But now I am more visible," he moaned. Shaking his head, Clay adjusted Omi and caught up with Raimundo and Kimiko, who waited on the edge of the crowd.

"We have to hurry," Raimundo urged. "Any moment now-"

"Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, might arrive?" The redhead descended with his heli-pack, grinning. "Let me get rid of this crowd for you. Jack-Bots! You know the drill!"

"What?" Omi shrieked, standing on Clay's shoulder and nearly toppling in the process.

"He's lost it!" Raimundo exclaimed as the robots flew out from behind Alcatraz's residential apartments.

"This is low, even for you, you dirty snake!" Clay challenged.

"No!" Kimiko gasped, looking at the crowd.

The robots opened fire above the tourists, the blanks harmlessly popping over their heads. Screaming, they raced back onto the boat. Jack frowned. "What? You didn't think I'd actually hit them, did you? Come on. Even evil has standards."

"Very noble, Jack Spicer," Omi conceded. "But that will not dissuade us from retrieving the Shen Gong Wu!"

Jack let out a laugh and zoomed in close. "Who's the little addition there?"

"I am _not_ little!" Omi yelled, balancing on Clay's shoulder. "I am small-boned!"

Jack's eyes widened, and he laughed louder. "No way! That's cheddarhead, isn't it? Man, what happened to you?"

"Why don't you just leave now before we have to kick your butt again?" Kimiko fumed, raising a fist.

"I think not," Jack smirked as he flew towards the main cell block. "Good luck finding the Shen Gong Wu! Obviously, you're gonna need it." He let off his Evil Laugh (TM) and disappeared around the residential apartments, leaving more Jack-Bots in his wake.

Growling, Raimundo punched through a robot. "C'mon! We've got to catch him! Shoku Mercury - Wind!" He turned into a silhouetted form and shot through the air towards the cell block.

"Judolette Flip - Fire!" Kimiko kicked a spray of flame at the Jack-Bots. They melted in the blaze and plummeted to the ground.

Clay hefted Omi in one hand and threw him at a cluster of robots. "Leopard Strike!" the young monk cried, slashing the remaining robots to spare parts. He landed on ballerina-slippered feet. "Well. That move still works," he muttered, brushing off the skirt of his robe.

"Hurry up, guys!" Raimundo's voice echoed from up the hill.

Clay grabbed Kimiko and Omi. "Longi Kite!" They flew after Raimundo and Jack, diving through the entrance of the cellhouse. Landing, they raced through processing and burst into the main cell area. Raimundo leaned over the railing of one of the upper galleries.

"I've got block A!" he yelled. "Kimiko, Clay, take B and C! Omi, you've got D and solitary!" He pointed in the appropriate direction. "C'mon, Jack's got a head start!"

They ran for each block, checking the cells quickly. Omi skidded through the doorway to Sunset Strip, his eyes skimming over the open cells in D-Block. Squinting, he peered into the dark of solitary. He groaned and slammed the door. "There is nothing here!" he spat.

The key in the door handle glinted at him, and his eyes widened. He grabbed it and yanked it free to inspect it. Traditional symbols of luck - horseshoes, clovers, and rabbit's feet - were engraved on the bow. Omi gasped. "The Serendipity Key!" He paused and frowned at it. "How... serendipitous."

A second hand seized the Shen Gong Wu and pulled it from Omi's grip. "Thanks, cheeseball," Jack cackled, waving.

Gritting his teeth, Omi leaped into the air and grabbed the key.

"Hey!" Jack yelled, his heli-pack sputtering with the additional weight. "Let go!"

"I will have you know that females are more dextrous!" Omi retorted, clinging to the Shen Gong Wu. "I can hang on to the Serendipity Key much longer than you now!"

As if on cue, the Shen Gong Wu began to glow. "Omi-"

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi announced before the redhead could finish.

Jack scowled. "Fine. Pick your-"

A third hand landed on the Wu. "Make it Showdown Trio."

Omi and Jack gasped. "Chase Young!" they both said, the former with dread, the latter with delight.

The villain smiled, tightening his grip on the key. "You look different, Omi. Did you do something with your hair?"

"Real cute, Chase," a fourth voice drawled, "but I think you've forgotten something. Moby Morpher!" Hannibal Roy Bean grew to full-size and grabbed the Serendipity Key, grinning. "Let's make this a real party, hmm?"

"Name your game, Omi," Jack spat, yanking on the Wu. "I'm guessing something with Barbie dolls?"

Pursing his lips in irritation, Omi searched the cell block for ideas. His eyes landed on the Shackles of Sheba just as the other Xiaolin warriors ran into the hallway. He smiled. "The game is cops and robbers!"

Hannibal chuckled. "And who's gonna do the tagging?" he asked, a crooked grin splitting his face. "Just you, little girl?"

Omi gritted his teeth. "No - I challenge you to a Cosmic Clash Showdown! Me-" He looked at the other monks, and Raimundo indicated Kimiko and Clay behind their backs. "-Kimiko, and Clay as the cops against you as the robbers. If at least one of you can escape capture for a full two minutes, you win. Our Longi Kite, Star Hanabi, and Shackles of Sheba against your Monkey Staff, Moby Morpher, and-" He paused, eyeing Chase.

With a shake of his head, Chase grabbed Jack's collar and extracted the Changing Chopsticks from the redhead's breast pocket. "Will this do?"

"Yes." Omi cleared his throat as Kimiko and Clay took position beside him. "Let's go - Xiaolin Showdown!"

A light flashed, and the island shuddered. The roof crumbled and disappeared, revealing a stormy sky. Thunder cracked. Rain poured down, slicking the cell block floor and drenching the combatants. Outside, the bay roiled, and waves crashed, shaking The Rock. Omi, Kimiko, and Clay shivered in their armor, staring down Jack, Chase, and Hannibal.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!"

Omi raised his arms in the air. "Shackles of Sheba!"

Three beams of light shot from the bracelets and clapped glowing manacles around the wrists and ankles of the Heylin team. Jack shrieked and tipped over, writhing in a puddle.

"Moby Morpher!" Hannibal attempted, shrinking, but the handcuffs shrank with him. "Moby Morpher!" he repeated, turning into an elephant. The cuffs expanded to fit. "Moby Morpher!" The image of Master Fung struggled with the light around his wrists, growling.

Grabbing Hannibal, Clay threw open a cell and tossed him in. "Looks like you're finally where you belong, you dirty snake."

Screeching, Jack gnawed at his manacles with his monkey teeth. "No fair!" he yelled at Omi, his tail flicking around for something to grab. "You cheated!"

"I am merely playing to the strengths of my Wu," Omi replied proudly as Kimiko punted Jack into a cell, slamming the door behind him.

"Very clever, Omi," Chase acknowledged, having stood still the moment the light wrapped around his wrist. "You have grown stronger by the day."

"Man," Raimundo commented to Dojo as the monks led a cooperative Chase into a cell, "I think I prefer my enemies disapproving."

In a flash of light, the Showdown ended. Omi collected the Shen Gong Wu into his arms, beaming.

"Nice job, Omi!" Kimiko cheered, giving the young monk a hug.

"Way to stick it to Jack Spicer," Clay agreed.

Raimundo walked up to them, grinning. "Here." He reached into the clump of Shen Gong Wu and removed the Serendipity Key. He touched it to the Shackles of Sheba. "Serendipity Key!"

The bracelets clinked and slipped off Omi's wrists, clattering on the floor. Omi gasped, feeling his bald head. "I am no longer a girl!"

"And _we're_ no longer tied up," Hannibal grinned as the light dissipated. "Ying-Ying!" The bird swooped in through the window and picked him up, sailing out the way it came.

"The legume has a point," Chase conceded, flicking his cell door with his finger. It fell off its hinges, and he stepped out, giving the Xiaolin monks an amused smile. "Until the next time." He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Looks like Wuya's been teaching him new tricks," Jack muttered resentfully. "Well, I'm out." He began to press a button on his watch, but Raimundo grabbed him through the bars.

"Not so fast, Spicer," he grinned.

* * *

><p>"And a kid-size bowl of mint chocolate chip." Jack handed a fistful of bills to the clerk and passed the bowl to Omi, who beamed and jammed his spoon into the ice cream. Shaking his head, Jack took his cone back from Raimundo. "Satisfied?" he asked.<p>

"Very," Raimundo grinned, taking a lick of rocky road.

Clay slurped his jumbo chocolate milkshake. "Sure do appreciate you footin' the bill, Spicer."

"Yeah, yeah," Jack replied, crunching on his cone. "How can I say no when the cheeseball makes that face?"

Omi gazed at him, eyes glistening, lower lip trembling. Jack elbowed him lightly. "Stop that!"

Kimiko scooped up a dollop of whipped cream. "I'm just glad Omi's back to normal."

"Yes, this is mooost fortunate," Omi agreed. "However, I have been thinking..." The other monks and Jack looked at him expectantly. "If many Shen Gong Wu have side effects, perhaps we could find one that cures baldness?"

**END**

_If you liked this one-shot, consider giving About-Face a look! It's a serious AU, but the characters are much the same as I've portrayed them here!_

_Let me know what you think, and as always, thanks for reading!_


End file.
